mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 421: Spoonhog
"Spoonhog" was originally released August 20, 2018. Description We're back with a completely sequential new episode! One that doesn't violate the sanctity of the podcast time-stream. It's got just the normal amount of weed humor in it. Gonna be a good one. Suggested talking points: Bogart My Dad, Muggin' Stuffins, The Dark Knight's The Joker, Twizzler Forensics, The Office Spoon, Butterfly Claws, Teen Financial Advice Outline 0:45 - It's just a normal episode. Justin learns about "the Biz" from Jesse Thorn. 8:15 - A couple weeks ago, I was walking downtown and a guy and his girlfriend asked me for change for a dollar. We were near a parking meter so this seemed reasonable to me and I pulled out my wallet. The guy immediately grabbed my wallet out of my hands and ran about a half of a block away with it. Then he turned back around and gave me my wallet back. In the end I guess he stole my cash, which amounted to about $5 (actually it was $6, but he left me $1). What happened? Was it a prank? Did he give up? Is this a thing that happens? I mean, it was technically a theft of $5 but I was so relieved I wouldn't have to cancel and replace my cards that I'm ok with that. - Never Going Downtown Again 14:20 - Justin does a very good impression of The Dark Knight's the Joker, reciting a monologue verbatim. 16:52 - Y - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Jules, who asks: My stupid brother might have given my dog a twizzler. How can I tell for sure? 22:40 - Hi Brothers, I work at a grocery store deli in a rural area and a few days ago someone came to the counter who I'm 95% sure is a moderately famous Hollywood actor-- question is interrupted because the identity of the actor is not revealed and the Brothers request that the question asker resubmit it with the name included 23:35 - I work in an office building that has a kitchen and we've discovered that many of our spoons are going missing at an alarming rate. My boss has personally bought new spoons to replace the missing ones on enough occasions that she dressed up as a spoon for Halloween to remind people of the issue. She won the costume competition in case you were wondering. Where are our spoons going and how can I stop this from happening? -Burglarized in Baltimore 30:30 - MZ. Sponsored by Squarespace. Message for Vriska, from The Dirk-John Hivemind. Message for Daniel, from Future Daniel. Message for Brian, from Michael. Advertisement for Jordan, Jesse, Go! 38:40 - Riddle Me Piss In which month does money grow on trees? (Never-mber) A boy was born in 1955. He just had his 18th birthday today. How did that happen? (1955 was not the year he was born, it was the hospital room he was born in) A man was born in 1898. He is still alive now at the age of 33. How is this possible? (He was born in room 1898 in the hospital.) I have four wings, but I am not a windmill. I have clawed feet, but I am not a bear. I have scales, but I am not a reptile. Who am I? (A butterfly or a dragonfly) 43:50 - Y - Sent in by Nick Waterstrat, from Yahoo Answers user Jayden, who asks: Im 13 and have $82. What should I spend it on? DONT SAY TO JUST SAVE IT!! 51:05 - Housekeeping 54:20 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Unholy, who asks: Does anyone have the problem of croissants tasting like blood? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Riddle Me Piss Category:Adrian Cowles